Anniversary
by Stollhofen125
Summary: When Starfire reminds everyone of the anniversary of the joining of the Teen Titans, trouble follows; along with a present that ends with a life being sacrificed in hopes of saving a love.


**Anniversary**

Laura's Teen Titans Episode The Titans are all lounging around in the main room. 

**Beast Boy: **Dude, I'm soooo bored!

**Cyborg: **We need something to do.

**Star: **Might I suggest that w…

**Robin: **Any parties? Celebrity visits? Anything?

**Star: **We could m…

**Raven: **I'd actually prefer to stay here.

**Star: **I agree we could stay here, while we p…

**Beast Boy: **Let's face it; it's the day of boredom.

**Star: **On the contrary…

**Robin: **We've cleaned the tower, any other chores?

**Star: **Maybe, we could all…

**Cyborg: **No more chores. I've played each of my video games twice.

**Raven: **I'll be in my room.

**Star: **Wait!

**Robin: **What's wrong Starfire?

**Star: **As I have been trying to mention, tomorrow is the anniversary of the joining of the Teen Titans.

**Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin: **What!

**Raven: **She's right; it's on my calendar.

**Starfire: **I was hoping, that perhaps we could make gifts for one another to celebrate this glorious occasion.

**Cyborg: **That's a lot of gifts. Each of us would have to make four.

**Beast Boy: **I don't mind getting four presents. The more the merrier.

**Robin: **How about we each give one person a gift. Then each person gets something.

**Raven: **We could draw names out of a hat. The name you pick is the person you give the gift to.

The Titans search the closet for a hat. They each write their name on a slip of paper and toss them in the hat. Each Titan draws a name.

**Robin: **Raven!

**Cyborg: **Starfire!

**Raven: **Beast Boy!

**Starfire: **Robin!

**Beast Boy: **Cyborg!

When night falls, each of the Titans makes their gift for their secret person. After everyone is asleep, Raven flies to where Terra was turned to stone.

**Raven: **You want her Beast Boy, you get her.

Raven sits cross-legged in front of Terra. She starts murmuring a spell. The rocky Terra turns back into a human.

**Raven: **Terra!

**Terra: **Raven!

Both girls shake hands and hug. Terra starts to cry.

**Terra: **Thank-you!

**Raven: **Don't mention it. Just to let you know, I didn't do this all for only you. Tomorrow is our Teen Titan anniversary, and we each picked names for a gift. I picked Beast Boy, and what a better way to celebrate, than with friends.

**Terra: **Thank-you, but, how do I get back to the tower. I don't have my powers because I gave them up for the city.

**Raven: **I gave you your life and your powers back.

**Terra: **Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you Raven!

**Raven: **I said not to mention it, so please, do not mention it.

Terra moves a rock for her to float on and they both fly back to the tower. Terra stands beside Beast Boy's bed and leans over.

**Terra: **Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy: **mmmmm

**Terra: **Beast Boy!

**Beast Boy: **Terra?

**Terra: **Happy Anniversary Beast Boy!

Terra leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Beast Boy immediately sits up.

**Beast Boy: **Terra!

**Terra: **Hello!

Beast Boy is so excited, he starts turning into different animals. Raven steps out of the shadows.

**Beast Boy: **How? When? Where? Who? Raven!

**Raven: **Happy Anniversary Beast Boy! This is my present to you, and she is real.

**Beast Boy: **Yippee! This is the best day of my life!

Terra, Raven and Beast Boy enter the main room where Starfire, Robin and Cyborg are eating breakfast.

**Robin: **Where were you too? We started breakfast without you, but we saved some.

**Beast Boy: **Raven was just giving me her present.

**Star: **Let us view your present Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy: **Okay!

Terra steps out from behind Raven and Beast Boy.

**Terra: **Hi!

**Cyborg and Robin: **Terra? You gave her a hologram of Terra?

**Star: **May I correct? She is real.

**Cyborg: **No she couldn't be. Terra is hard as a rock on the volcano.

**Robin: **The only person with spells to break her would be…

**Raven: **Me.

Terra, Raven and Beast Boy walk down to join the others. Everyone greets Terra.

**Beast Boy: **Cyborg, I almost forgot. Here's your present.

Beast Boy hands Cyborg an oddly wrapped present.

**Cyborg: **Thanks, I think.

Cyborg opens his present to reveal a complete set of extra maintenance tools, a pack of video games and a new joystick.

**Cyborg: **Wow! It's perfect!

**Beast Boy: **When I'm good, I'm very good!

**Robin: **Raven! Catch!

Robin tosses a book to Raven.

**Raven: **It's a…

**Robin: **It's a book of charms, spells, incantations, and curses. There's a smaller book under it.

Raven pulls as smaller book from an elastic band wrapped around the bottom.

**Robin: **It's a book of the complete history of Azarath. It took me forever to find.

**Raven: **Thank-you! Very much! It's great!

**Cyborg: **Here Star. It's a photo album of the tower and everyone. I downloaded it from my camera.

Starfire takes the large book. She smiles as she leafs through the pages.

**Star: **I thank you. It will be very enjoyable to look at so many memories.

Robin leans over towards Star.

**Robin: **Do I get my gift?

**Star: **Your gift is hidden somewhere in this room. I believe the saying is a scavenger hunt?

**Robin: **Come on guys! Help me find it.

**Star: **I will be returning shortly. I have to leave for a while.

Starfire flies out of the tower. The Titans begin their search.

**Cyborg: **Where is it?

**Raven: **Don't ask me.

**Beast Boy: **I hope its food. I'm starving.

**Robin: **Who gave Starfire the idea to hide it?

**Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy: **Not me!

**Terra: **Can I help?

**Robin: **Sure Terra!

**Cyborg: **No need! I found it.

Cyborg is standing over the computer. The other Titans rush over.

**Robin: **What is it?

**Beast Boy: **It's a note! She gave you a note?

**Raven: **It says: Dear Robin, I have chosen to give you and the other Titans a day off. I have transmitted any distress calls to my locator to ensure that no one disturbs you. I will return before sunset. Yours Sincerely, Starfire.

**Robin: **You bet she's going to be back before sunset because she won't be leaving.

Robin runs for the door. Cyborg picks him up and sets him down.

**Beast Boy: **Dude! Chill! She'll be fine. It's not like there's a lot of mayhem outside.

**Cyborg: **And we can't tell if there is. Any distress calls go directly to her.

**Raven: **Looks like were free for the day.

**Robin: **No! You aren't listening. We are a team. We should fight together.

**Terra: **I could go follow h…

**Beast Boy: **No! Were not loosing you again.

**Cyborg: **Robin, let's just relax today. We don't get many days off.

**Raven: **I'll be in my room.

**Beast Boy: **I call Terra!

**Terra: **What?

**Beast Boy: **I mean I want to spend the day with Terra.

**Robin: **Fine with me.

**Cyborg: **I have got to try these tools. I'm building a new car. I'll be in the garage if you need me.

**Terra: **Want to go swimming?

**Beast Boy: **Sure.

Beast Boy and Terra run to get the swim stuff. Raven flies to her room. Cyborg walks to the garage. Robin flips through Starfire's photo album. Slade appears on the screen.

**Slade: **Robin! How nice to see you again.

**Robin: **Slade! You're not real. You're a hologram.

**Slade: **On the contrary Robin, I am quite real. I will demonstrate.

Slade kicks a piece of metal. It slides across the floor.

**Robin: **What do you want?

**Slade: **No need to be aggravated. I just wanted to show you a new project I'm working on.

Slade steps out of the way to reveal a very large cannon that is aimed at a small figure.

**Slade: **I needed a dummy to aim at, so I chose an average girl of the streets. I have been testing this on her all morning. Would you like to see?

Slade presses a button and a large laser zap pushed he girl farther back. Slade repetitively presses the button and again, large zaps hit the girl, throwing her against the wall. Slade's camera zooms up closer to reveal that the girl is Starfire!

**Robin: **Starfire!

**Slade:** Ah, yes! You recognize her. I will be holding her prisoner to practise my aim. And Robin, please don't interrupt this time.

**Robin: **You bet I will. Titans!

Terra and Beast Boy run in with bathing suits on. Raven floats in, looking annoyed. Cyborg runs in with his toolbox in his arm.

**Beast Boy: **What's wrong?

**Cyborg: **We have no calls today.

**Raven: **It was supposed to be peaceful.

**Terra: **Are you okay Robin?

**Robin: **I'm fine; it's Starfire I'm worrying about.

**Beast Boy: **She's fine. You shouldn't be worrying.

**Robin: **Think again.

Robin turns on the screen to show the tape Slade just played. When the zoom up of Starfire is shown, everyone looks angry.

**Raven: **Slade.

**Cyborg: **The one-day we get off,

**Beast Boy: **And Slade has to build a laser cannon.

**Terra: **Slade, um, yes, I, um, remember him, um, yeah.

**Robin: **She should have never…

**Cyborg: **Let's just find her, okay?

**Robin: **I'll find her you guys stay here.

**Beast Boy: **Were not leaving you alone with Slade.

**Robin: **Yes you are.

Robin runs out of the room. He uses his locator to trace Starfire. He finds her in a warehouse.

**Robin: **Slade!

Slade steps into view. He holds the cannon remote in his hands.

**Slade: **Robin. I asked you to stay with your friends.

**Robin: **You have one of my friends.

**Slade: **Starfire, I believe. I disposed of her after I was finished testing the laser cannon.

**Robin: **Where…is…she?

**Slade: **You might find her in the cliffs. Now leave me be, I have work to do.

Robin throws smoke disks and heads for the cliffs. He sits on his motorcycle when he arrives.

**Robin: **Starfire!

He notices her sitting on the edge of the cliff. He rushes over.

**Robin: **Star!

**Starfire: **Hello Robin.

**Robin: **Are you okay? What's wrong?

**Star: **I wanted to give you a present, one that you would enjoy. Instead, you chase me.

**Robin: **Star, I'm sorry. It's just, I saw the tape of Slade blasting you, and I…lets just go home, okay?

Starfire tries to stand up, but screams in pain and sits down.

**Robin: **What's wrong?

**Star: **My neck hurts terribly.

Robin pushes aside her hair to reveal a large gash on the back of her neck.

**Robin: **You're hurt. I'll take you home, and then you can rest. Okay?

Robin starts to help Starfire stand up. Slade appears and zaps Robin with a smaller version of a cannon.

**Starfire: **No!

Starfire rushes beside Robin to help him stand up. Slade repetitively zaps Robin with the laser. Eventually Slade runs away.

**Starfire: **Robin! Are you injured? Robin? Robin!

**Robin: **Starfire, there's something on our planet, that Raven can explain to you later about. It something called death.

**Star: **No! Robin! You are not dying! I will bring you…

**Robin: **Star, I need you to listen. I need to tell you something. I like you.

**Star: **I like you, as a friend to Robin.

**Robin: **It's something a little deeper though.

**Star: **I love you too Robin.

Starfire kisses Robin on the lips and he blacks out. Starfire carries him to the Teen Titans hospital. Raven says he wont make it. Starfire is fumbling with her hair.

**Raven: **He's dying.

**Cyborg: **We know that. Don't rub it in.

**Raven: **No, I mean, now!

**Star: **No! I wont let this happen. Raven, can you switch bodies?

**Raven: **Yes, why?

**Star: **I need you to switch Robin's place with mine. He deserves to live, as my present.

**Raven: **I don't do things like that. You both deserve to live.

**Star: **Raven, please!

**Raven: **No!

**Star: **If you don't, I'll make you.

**Raven: **Ha!

Starfire throws starbolts at Raven. Raven is thrown across the room. She hits her head sharply on the wall. Her powers shoot out of her hands and hit Starfire. Starfire and Robin are switched. Robin stands over top of Starfire.

**Robin: **What happened?

**Cyborg: **You were dying, and…

**Beast Boy: **Starfire didn't think you deserved it, so…

Raven stands up.

**Raven: **She threw me against the wall when I said I wouldn't switch your bodies. She somehow unleashed my powers. Now she's the one that's…

**Robin: **No! Why would she…? She's…! Raven! Fix it!

**Raven: **I'm sorry Robin but…

**Cyborg: **Not now!

**Beast Boy: **You mean…?

**Raven: **Robin, she's dead.

**Robin: **No!

Robin is sitting on the tower, looking at the sun.

**Robin: **Why would you Star? Why would you risk everything, for me?

**Star: **Because I love you.

A sparkly image of Starfire appears in front of Robin. It leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, then flies away.

**Robin: **I love you too.

Robin stands up and goes to Starfire's room. He looks at her shelf, and sees an envelope addressed to him. Robin opens it. Starfire's voice is reading it.

**Star: **Dear Robin, I know I will die today because I am fighting alone, but I am not afraid because I will be with those I love. I have chosen to give you this small token, in appreciation of your kindness and generosity since I arrived here on Earth. Without you, I still would not understand most Earthly ways. Thank-you Robin. You are truly a boy wonder. Your Best Friend, Starfire of Tamaran.

Robin removes a package from behind the envelope. He opens it to reveal the puppets that the Puppet King has used. The puppets are Starfire and Robin, and they are hugging. Robin grabs the puppets and letters and runs to the roof. He lays out the objects and kneels in front of them. He starts to cry.

**Robin: **Good-bye Starfire, good-bye.

The End


End file.
